


You Still Light Up The Room

by everywinter



Series: Punk Boy, Pastel Boy [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: “You know, that colour actually looks pretty good on you.” Dowoon said, tilting his head to the side. “Would you ever consider…”“Hell no!” Wonpil held up his hands. “Jae and I would end up looking like twins and that’s just too much.”“I’ve never seen twins with a five inch height difference, but alright.”Wonpil rolled his eyes. “What are you supposed to be dressed up as anyway?”“We’re mice,” Brian pointed at the pair of ears on his head. “duh.”-Wonpil and Jae have Halloween adventures, and domestic fluff.





	You Still Light Up The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [I Was Made For Sunny Days - The Weepies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0z71SWcG2o)

“Can you guys hurry it up!” Brian pounded on the bathroom door. “We’re venturing past fashionably late!”

 

“This would be way quicker if Jae would stop squirming!” Sungjin’s voice called back, followed shortly by the sound of a hand hitting flesh. “Don’t move, you’re going to smudge my lines!”

 

“Your hands are cold and the marker tickles.” Jae whined, “Can I just put a leather jacket on and call it a day?”

 

“No!” Wonpil immediately yelled. “You made me put all this junk into my hair, you’ve gotta put fort some effort too.”

 

His hands itched to scratch at his hair, stiff with temporary hair colour. The baby blue spray had succeeded in covering his natural black, and he was dressed in Jae’s clothes. The pink t-shirt, grey zip up, and dark wash jeans weren’t that far out of his comfort zone, but paired with Jae’s wire-rimmed glasses and trendy sneakers, Wonpil felt a little out of place.

 

“You know, that colour actually looks pretty good on you.” Dowoon said, tilting his head to the side. “Would you ever consider…”

 

“Hell no!” Wonpil held up his hands. “Jae and I would end up looking like twins and that’s just too much.”

 

“I’ve never seen twins with a five inch height difference, but alright.”

 

Wonpil rolled his eyes. “What are you supposed to be dressed up as anyway?”

 

“We’re mice,” Brian pointed at the pair of ears on his head. “duh.”

 

“We’re the three blind mice.” Dowoon said with a grin, indicating the sunglasses tucked into his shirt and holding up the cane in his hand. “It doesn’t make as much sense without Sungjin though.”

 

The door swung open and Sungjin came out, head to toe in black just like Brian and Dowoon. “Your boyfriend is the worst client I’ve had in my entire life.” He declared, shoving the sharpie into Wonpil’s hand.

 

Jae ambled out after him. “I don’t understand how you could stand needles jamming into your arm. I feel like my elbow-pit has been molested.”

 

“It wasn’t a particularly enjoyable experience.” Wonpil admitted, “Come here, let me see.”

 

Sungjin had copied Wonpil’s tattoos onto Jae’s arms. The familiar rabbit wrapped around the moon transferred onto Jae's shoulder and the half-sleeve of flowers floating down to end at his forearm. It looked pretty.

 

“I still think you should wear a sleeveless.” Sungjin said, as Jae pulled on his t-shirt. “You’re covering up all my hard work!”

 

“I told you, you didn’t have to do the entire sleeve!” Jae laughed, pulling Wonpil’s black cap over his hair. “You’re the one who insisted on being ‘authentic’.”

 

They’d ripped up a pair of black skinny jeans, Jae already owned a pair of riding boots, and he’d draped Wonpil’s motorcycle jacket over his shoulders.

 

“You look good.” Wonpil said, pulling Jae down for a kiss. “How’s it feel being the hotter boyfriend for once?”

 

“I wouldn’t know, you tell me? You’re still the prettier one.” Jae went to push his bangs out of his face and winced. “You’re right about the spray though, it’s pretty awful.”

 

“Crunchy.”

 

“Crispy.”

 

“Crusty.”

 

“Ew,” Jae winced, “that’s still one of the most disgusting words in the English language.”

 

“Alright, are we going or what?” Sungjin called from the door, tapping his cane against the floor impatiently. “If you made me draw all that for you to not show it off, I’m gonna be mad.”

 

“Wouldn’t want that.” Jae said, holding a hand out for Wonpil. “Shall we get going, Park Jaehyung?”

 

“We shall, Kim Wonpil.” He took Jae’s hand in his own, the goofy grin on his face matching Jae’s.

 

Sungjin gagged.

 

The Halloween party went by in a blur. As with all good house parties, there was copious amounts of alcohol, dancing, and candy. Jae’s mouth was stained blue from the Jolly Ranchers he’d been eating all night and when Wonpil kissed him, he tasted tart and sweet. He’d rolled up the sleeves of the t-shirt and the leather jacket had been taken off in the heat of the house. Wonpil couldn’t stop touching the drawings on his arms and his own hands had become dark with ink.

 

“You look so fucking hot with tattoos.” He slurred, smearing ink onto Jae’s neck. “Your skin’s perfect for it.”

 

Jae threw his head back and laughed, loud enough that people turned to look at them over the music. “You,” He hiccupped, “you are so drunk!”

 

“Not as drunk as you!” Wonpil squished Jae’s cheeks together. “Your mouth is all blue!”

 

“ _Your_ mouth is all red!” Jae said, batting his hands away.

 

“Kiss me again.”

 

“You trying to make purple or something?” Jae kissed him anyway.

 

“Less kissing,” Kevin demanded, sneaking up behind them wrenching the two of them apart. “you can kiss whenever, more dancing!”

 

Jae was a phenomenally horrible dancer. It didn’t matter how much he drank, or how loose he was feeling, or how Wonpil put his hands on his hips to guide him, Jae moved like he was being electrocuted. Seeing him dance with Eric, who was equally as uncoordinated, was even funnier. Jae was making melodramatic faces and throwing him cheesy winks over his shoulder as Wonpil leaned against the wall, drink in hand.

 

It was adorable.

 

“Hey,” A pretty girl, dressed up like Batgirl, sidled up to him. “wanna dance?”

 

Jae’s eyes immediately narrowed from across the room and Wonpil saw the corners of his lips pull down.

 

_So possessive._

 

“Thanks, but I’m good.” Wonpil said, keeping his eyes on Jae.

 

The girl followed Wonpil’s gaze and let out a burst of laughter. “Alright, fair enough. Have a good night.”

 

He raised his cup at her in farewell and grinned as Jae broke away from the impromptu dancefloor and powerwalked over to him. “Who was that?”

 

“Batgirl,” Wonpil said, throwing an arm over Jae’s shoulder. “duh.”

 

Jae rolled his eyes. “Come dance with me.”

 

“Only if you promise to be more careful this time.” Wonpil said, letting Jae lead him away. “I don’t need another black eye.”

 

“That was one time,” He whined, “and I said I was sorry!”

 

“I had people asking me for days if everything was okay at home!” Wonpil laughed, “I had to get my sister to teach me how to cover it up with concealer!”

 

Jae groaned, “Just shut up and dance.”

 

The next morning was hellish.

 

Wonpil never usually got hangovers, but the combination of sugar, drinking, and sweating from the night before had hit him pretty hard. He woke up to an empty bed and the sound of the shower running. He’d been too tired to take a shower the night before and his pillowcase was stained with the pale blue hairspray.

 

Stumbling into the bathroom, he let out a chuckle at the sight of Jae standing under the shower, letting the spray hit him directly in the face. “You okay?”

 

Jae turned his face to the side a little, keeping his eyes closed. “I’m pretty sure I’m dying. I’m glad I changed my will to include you.”

 

“Yeah, I’m really thrilled that I’ll inherit your 15 pairs of slippers and the whole $150.00 in your bank account.” Wonpil teased, stripping down and shoving into the shower next to him. “I’ll live in luxury for the rest of my life.”

 

“Don’t change the temperature,” Jae swatted his hand away from the knob. “we don’t all feel the need to boil ourselves alive.”

 

“It’s too cold,” He whined, leaning his head into Jae’s hands as he lathered up his hair with shampoo. “what’s the point if it’s not satisfying hot?”

 

“The point is not to have my skin peel off.” Jae said patiently, “Lean forward.”

 

Wonpil rinsed the shampoo from his hair, humming in pleasure as Jae gently worked conditioner through his hair and washed that clean too. “How are you so coherent right now?”

 

“I’m good at faking it.” Jae laughed, swatting him on the butt. “Get out, we’re wasting water.”

 

They toweled themselves off and Wonpil was a little disappointed to see that Jae’s arm was blank once again. Of course he loved Jae however he looked, but he surprised himself with just how much he’d liked the look of ink on his skin.

 

Jae caught him staring and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Wonpil smiled. “what are our plans for the day?”

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next couple weeks, Wonpil noticed Jae’s hands lingering around his tattoos, tracing the curve of the rabbit’s foot and the shrike on his hip. He didn’t think much of it, Jae had always been tactile in private, until he came on when Wonpil was cooking dinner one evening.

 

“Hey,” He said, leaning over to let Jae kiss his cheek. “how were the kids today?”

 

“Not too bad.” He said, dropping his bag beside the couch. “One of Dowoonie’s kids cried, but that was pretty par for the course.”

 

“Was it Andy again?”

 

“Yep,” He called from the bedroom. “kid would cry if he sneezed too hard.”

 

Wonpil laughed. “Poor guy. He’s only three, hopefully, he’ll grow out of it.”

 

Jae came back out in his pajamas. “I saw Sungjin today.”

 

“That’s nice.” He replied, “Did he drop by to pick up Dowoon?”

 

“Nah, I went to see him.”

 

That was unusual. “Oh?”

 

“Yeah, I’m getting a tattoo.”

 

“What?” He spun around to see Jae smirking at him. “How long have you been planning this?”

 

“Since Halloween,” Jae admitted, “Sungjin saw how much I liked the way the marker looked and offered to draw some stuff up for me.”

 

“What is it going to be of?” Wonpil was almost bouncing in place. “Are you going to get colour? Where’s it going to be?”

 

“Woah, slow down there!” He laughed, putting his hands on his shoulders. “My appointment’s at the end of the month, you’ll find out then.”

 

“But that’s so far away.” He whined, “You know how I feel about surprises, why can’t you just tell me?”

 

“You’ve liked all my previous surprises,” Jae kissed his forehead. “it’s not like it’ll be on you.”

 

“I just wanna know things. At least tell me where it is?”

 

Jae took his hand and put it on his hip. “Somewhere here.”

 

Wonpil’s eyes brightened. “Is it gonna be an animal? I know it isn’t going to be a person, I know how you feel about faces on people’s bodies.”

 

“It’s unnerving!” Wonpil rolled his eyes as Jae started on his rant again. “I can’t sleep when it feels like someone’s watching me, unblinking.”

 

“Okay, okay, I get the point!”

 

“Anyway, it’s a surprise, no more hints.” Jae kissed the pout off of his lips. “Also, I think the soup’s stating to burn.”

 

Wonpil spun back around, swearing.

 

* * *

 

“Jae?”

 

His boyfriend made a questioning noise from his side of the bed.

 

“Just one more hint?”

 

Jae sighed and flipped around, eyes half lidded. “It’s a full-colour dragon.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“No, Wonpil, go to sleep!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was the evening of Jae’s appointment and Wonpil felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. He wasn’t the one getting tattooed and he felt nervous. He wasn’t even sure when to expect Jae back because he’d refused to give him any other hints.

 

“Babe, I’m home!”

 

He almost fell flat on his face when his socks lost traction on the hardwood floor. “Is it done? Did you finish the whole thing? Are you going to have to go back for another session? Can I see it?”

 

“Calm down.” Jae caught him before he fell and pulled him back upright. He was favouring his left side a little. “Yeah, you can see it.”

 

He pulled down waistband of his sweats to reveal three black and white, blooming flowers curling around his hip and down his thigh.

 

“What do you think?” Jae sounded nervous. “Too cliché?”

 

Wonpil smiled and put his hand on Jae's waist, above where the tattoo started. “It’s beautiful. Peonies for your devil-may-care attitude?”

 

“Something like that.” He kissed the flowers on Wonpil’s forearm. “I also wanted to match.”

 

“Jae, mine are hydrangeas.”

 

“They’re both flowers!”

 

“Fair enough.” The ink stood out, bold against Jae’s pale skin, and Wonpil could see Sungjin’s style in the way the petals curled gently, as if twisting in the wind. Mirroring the way Wonpil’s flowers fell down his arm. “You look beautiful.”

 

They kissed until Jae’s stomach rumbled. Wonpil pulled away with a laugh. “Hungry much?”

 

“Starving,” Jae pretended to bite Wonpil’s nose, making him laugh even harder. “you better feed me before something bad happens.”

 

“Wanna order in, or eat out?”

 

“You’re not even gonna offer to cook for me?”

 

“If I’m cooking, the options are ramen or ramen.”

 

“That’s perfect, because I’m feeling ramen.”

 

“Fine,” He shoved Jae over to the couch. “pull up Netflix.”

 

“Queer Eye?”

 

“Is there anything else worth watching right now?”

 

“You’re lucky I love you, or I’d kill you for insulting Stranger Things like that.”

 

“I love you too.” Jae blew him a kiss. “Season one was better though.”

 

Jae grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back onto the couch to tickle him into oblivion. Ramen was eaten directly from the pot, an hour later, in their underwear. The saran wrap reflected the light and Wonpil could see the dark ink through the plastic. Jae caught his eye and smiled, mouth closed and cheeks full with noodles. Wonpil smiled back, heart full.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative tattoo idea included a GIANT PICTURE OF WONPIL'S FACE ON JAE'S BACK.
> 
> In case it wasn't clear, I really like Halloween. Even though I never do anything. I just like it.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
